


Shared Secret

by Shattered_Flowers



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, don't know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Flowers/pseuds/Shattered_Flowers
Summary: Karl always thought this hilltop was a secret, only his escape from reality. Turns out, he was wrong for the longest time.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Shared Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Not me procrastinating on my ongoing fic because this ship needs more love, nope.

A rush of wind pierced the quiet night. Lush grass shivered harshly before returning to its dance, swaying from side to side. It was nice out, if you brought a coat, or wore extra layers. That's what Karl did so he could sneak out without being bothered by the chilly air. He was at his favorite place, a particular hill overlooking the whole college while offering a breathtaking view of the stars dotted across the sky.

His mind was too cluttered. Finals, assignments, clubs, and everything in between were constantly demanding his attention. Everyone had a cure to that, an escape. Staring up at the stars from this hilltop and tracing constellations was his escape.

He didn't know when he made the habit of trekking up to this hill. He remembered when he was just wandering around aimlessly before finding this nice spot. From then on, there wasn't one time he didn't come here when he was stressed.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice cut through the air. Karl nearly jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see another person, probably a student. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the boy spoke again. His bandana fluttered softly in the breeze. "What are you doing here?" he repeated. "This is my spot."

Karl's brows furrowed. "I'm relaxing. And this is  _ my _ spot."

Bandana Boy stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever." He settled beside Karl, who was both relieved and mildly surprised. He'd expected him to pick a fight, which seemed to be what everyone did nowadays. 

Karl plucked a blade of grass and began fiddling with it mindlessly. "What about you?" 

"I'm relaxing too." He thought for a second, then pulled a frown. "Well, trying to."

A brief silence passed before Bandana Boy stretched his hand towards Karl. "I'm Nick, by the way, but everyone calls me Sapnap."

"Karl." He shook Sapnap's hand. "Where did Sapnap come from?"

"Pandas." Karl decided not to question it, for now at least. Everyone was quirky in some way. "So you come here often?"

"Yeah. You can see more stars from up here."

A small smile graced Sapnap's face. "Stargazer, eh?"

Karl nodded again and looked at Sapnap once more. Sapnap wasn't staring at the stars like he was. Instead, his gaze was trained on the campus buildings below them. Some rooms had lights on, while others off. From his vantage point, Karl could see a number of students going on late night walks, passing under the lampposts, letting the occasional golden light illuminate their figures. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for them. They're missing out on the inky, twinkling expanse stretching just above their heads.

"So… you seem pretty cool," Sapnap started. "Wanna burn down this college with me?"

"I'm down."

Sapnap's eyes widened as his brows practically flew up his head. "Guess I won the bet then," he murmured.

Karl laughed, something he'd never done once on this hilltop. "What was on the line?"

"Fifty bucks. But… you're willing to commit arson?" 

"You're one to talk," Karl scoffed, his eyes trailing over the pixelated fire symbol on Sapnap's otherwise bland shirt. "You seem like the type of person who doodles cool flames on their converse shoes when they're bored. Besides, you asked, so why not?"

Sapnap broke out into laughter full of snorts, making Karl laugh in turn. 

Their conversation flowed effortlessly, endlessly. It was fairly new to Karl. He felt like he could sit happily for ages with a boy he just met. It had been a while since that euphoria lit up in his heart.

At some point, the dark indigo sky began getting lighter each minute. Slowly, one by one, the stars faded out into the sky, becoming invisible once more.

"It's getting late - or early, I guess," Sapnap said, making Karl return his attention to the sky. Karl estimated there was an hour or two left before classes started.

"Yeah, we should go now." Something snaked its way into Karl's sentence, his tone. He hadn't meant to sound downtrodden, especially when he'd enjoyed the night with Sapnap.

Sapnap muttered, "God, I hate college." If there was one thing Karl learned about him, it was this.

The two stood and stretched their muscles. Karl didn't even know how long they were sitting, but he didn't care.

"Hey," Sapnap started, making Karl at him, "tonight, same spot. You down?"

A rush of excitement made Karl more awake than ever. "Definitely." He flashed a boyish grin and waved goodbye. Sapnap reciprocated the wave, his face alight too. They parted ways. Karl had always thought the hill to be magical, but not to this extent. He certainly was not complaining though.


End file.
